


Pretty Visitors

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Merlin go to a party together, and Merlin meets a drunk boy there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested Merthur + meeting at a party while drunk AU (title taken from song Pretty Visitors by Arctic Monkeys)

Merlin sluggishly walked into his house. Exhausted, he lay on the couch, his careful breaths easing his anxious nerves. Suddenly, an aggressive noise cut through the silent room.

Merlin leaned over to glare at his vibrating phone, which rested on the table, adjacent to the couch. The caller ID flashed in bright letters: Gwen. He picked it up.

"Gwen," he mumbled.

"Hey," Gwen coolly began, "do you wanna come to a party with me? My best friend is having a party, and she told me I could bring a friend along if I wanted."

"Of course, I'll come. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. Sorry if that's too short notice, but I just assumed you had nothing planned."

"No worries. See you then."

***

The following night, Gwen arrived to pick Merlin up for the party as planned.

"Where is this place, anyway?" Merlin asked curiously.

"It's on the other side of town," she explained, "but don't worry, I know my way around here." She laughed.

After a few minutes, they drove up to a plain-looking house. On the inside, the house was not particularly large, but it wasn't crowded.

Gwen spotted a tall girl with long, curly black hair. She eagerly dashed over to greet her, abandoning Merlin.

He dully explored the rest of the house. The rooms were empty, but once he reached the hallway, he could hear music pounding through the wall. He followed its trail to the end of the hall.

Peeking into the room cautiously, he discovered it was vacant. There was a small stereo on the other side of the room, packed into a corner. Music blasted through its weak speakers.

All of a sudden, Merlin suspected that someone stood over him. He rapidly spun around. Behind him stood a blond man that was the same height as him. In his hands, he carried three empty beer bottles. His shiny blue eyes appeared out of focus, emptily staring at nothing. Merlin jumped to the conclusion he was drunk.

The man crossed the room, ignoring Merlin's presence. He pulled a cooler out of the corner, which stored more beer. All of the alcohol was contained in the same kind of bottle as the ones he uselessly lugged around.

"Do you want some?" He groggily offered, his drunken words slurred together as he finally acknowledged Merlin.

Without a word in response, Merlin joined him and took a bottle out of the cooler. He drank it nonchalantly, savoring the cold, bitter flavor.

Once Merlin set a few bottles aside, he turned to talk to the man, who had not spoken more to him. Instead of words, he suddenly felt the other man's hot lips pressed against his. Merlin, unable to remember how much he drank, was too disoriented to attempt to resist. In fact, he didn't want to fight it. He willingly accepted the other man's advances.

Eventually, they broke apart, the flaming passion gradually fading away.

The man suddenly became distracted, evidently too drunk to notice that Merlin was still in the room. Uncertain about what to do next, Merlin slipped out of the room while the other man's back was turned.

Merlin searched the house for Gwen, tripping on his drunken steps in the process. He found her in the living room, sitting with the other girl. They were surrounded by a group of men, all of them unfamiliar to Merlin. Everyone heartily laughed in unison over the thumping beat of music in the background.

"Merlin!" Gwen's voice boomed across the room. "Come sit with us!"

The girls scooted to opposite ends of the couch, allowing Merlin room to squeeze in between.

"Merlin, this is my best friend, Morgana," Gwen briefly introduced.

Morgana looked to Merlin and grinned, revealing shiny teeth hidden beneath her dark, cherry red lips.

"Hey, Merlin, have you seen my brother, Arthur?" she asked inquisitively.

Merlin shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. What does he look like?"

"He's a little taller than me," she continued, "with blond hair and blue eyes."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. The description fitted the man he was with just before.

Arthur, he thought. That's his name.

***

A few days after the party, Merlin returned to Morgana and Arthur's house. He wanted to talk to Arthur again.

Morgana was excited to see Merlin again. She escorted him to the kitchen, where Arthur quietly ate his breakfast.

Merlin stepped inside and looked at Arthur, remaining silent while he looked at Arthur. He wasn't sure what to say. Arthur lifted his head, appearing slightly puzzled. After a moment's thought, he began to recall Merlin's face. Despite that, he still showed a look of confusion.

"What's your name, again?" Arthur asked, struggling to remember all the details. Merlin revealed a small smile.

"Merlin."


End file.
